


If I Could...

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, I suck at tags, Love, M/M, Pining, Teasing, friends - Freeform, kapglaz, poem, pwease help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: A fluffy KapGlaz for an artist/writer pairup in Discord.





	If I Could...

Rough hands hovered over smooth paper. 

Maxim didn't know what to write next; the words just wouldn't come to him. It was so frustrating to him. Every time he tried to reflect on the subject of his writing, he got lost in it. Not that he minded; Timur was one hell of a subject.

The hunter was infatuated. He couldn't stop thinking about the sniper. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he put his face paint on when heading out for a mission. Anything the man did stirred feelings that Maxim never thought he would feel for anyone, let alone his teammate. Timur was pernicious grace.

He stared at the page for a little while longer, then folded the paper. He tucked it under a book on his nightstand, one he’d borrowed from Dom. He just couldn’t think anymore, and his stomach was growling.

The Russian made his way to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray of whatever was available and sat down to eat. Thankfully, the mess wasn’t busy and he was able to find a table by himself.  
Maxim stuck his fork in a piece of roasted potato. He lifted it to eye level, mouth about to open when he paused. He sat there and stared at it, deep in thought. 

"You just gonna stare at that potato, or you gonna eat it?" Drawled Thermite in his signature Texan accent. He gave Max an amused smile as he set his tray down beside Maxim.

"What? Oh." Maxim looked shocked that he'd been caught daydreaming. He hadn’t heard the pair of operators approach him. He was getting sloppy.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" Asked Dom. The German had a sly smirk on his face, and sat opposite the hunter. 

Maxim had confessed to Dom earlier, and he was beginning to regret it. The German wouldn't leave him alone about it, and it seems he’d told Trace about it too.

"Oh shit Dom… You're right!" Thermite nudged the Russian beside him. 

Maxim grunted and savagely stuck the potato in his mouth and chewed angrily. These two were insufferable, because they were right. They knew him too well.

"Shit Max, why haven't you told him yet?" Jordan asked as he stuck his fork into the steak on his plate and started to cut a chunk off.

“It is not that easy. I cannot… find the words.” He trailed off, stabbing another potato. Maxim thought about the folded paper on his nightstand. It was a literal and figurative statement.

“Just grunt at him a bit, he’ll get the hint.” Dom razzed Max with a devious smile on his face.

“You are an asshole Dominic.” Maxim growled. 

“I know, but you love it.” Dom replied and kept eating.

Max shoved his tray away and left it on the table as he huffed and left for his room.

Dom exchanged a look with Jordan, and Jordan scolded him. “You really are an asshole sometimes.”

Dom sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.” The German got up, and left, trying to catch up to Max.

Jordan shook his head at the two trays, and his own. “Yeah. No problem fellas. I’ll pick up after you.”

Bandit ran through the halls to chase Maxim down. “Maxim, wait!” The operator caught up to Kapkan as he got back to his room. “Hey… look, I’m sorry. I was a bit of an ass.”

“Yes, you were. I trusted you to keep it to yourself and your blabbermouth told Jordan.” Maxim growled, grabbing Dom’s book and shoving it at the Germa. “Here. I’m done with this. Take it and go.”

“Yeah… ok Max.” Dom carried the book, and left Max’s room. He felt like even more of an ass. 

He’d have to go back later when Maxim had calmed down. When he got back to his own room, he tossed the book on the bed. It flipped in the air and landed with a light bounce, to reveal a piece of paper stuck to the back of the book. “What’s this…”

******  
Maxim rifled through his room, looking for that crumpled piece of paper. 'Where the hell did I put it? It was right here?!' he thought to himself as he lifted the book on his nightstand.

He believed his room was safe, that things left here would still be here when he returned. Then a memory flickered into his thoughts. Bandit. The book!

Not usually one to panic, Maxim was in full crisis mode. He sat on his bed, and put his face in his hands, trying to calm himself.   
Jordan interrupted him, and held a piece of paper in his hand. “Dom gave me this to read. Said you wrote it. That true?”

Maxim got up from the bed in a shot and snatched the paper from Jordan’s scarred hands. “Give me that.” He growled. “No one was supposed to see that.”

“But it was GOOD!” the Texan drawled. “Max, you need to tell Timur. You can’t keep holding on to this!” Jordan said, unaware that Timur had entered the Spetsnaz common area.

Timur stared at the pair, clueless as to what was going on. “Wait… What is he going on about?”

“Max here likes you, Timur.” It slipped out, and immediately, Jordan felt like an absolute fool. “I’m just going to…” he let the sentence fall off and bolted out of Maxim’s room.

“You… like me? What?”

Maxim sighed, and shoved the paper at Timur. “Read it, stupid.”

Timur looked between the paper and Maxim. Was he… BLUSHING? 

“Just… read it. Please.” Max repeated. He could feel the heat burning his cheeks. This was ridiculous, but there was no going back now.

Timur looked down and started reading:  
\-------------  
If I could, I would tell you,   
that your gaze makes me freeze.

If I could, I would tell you,   
that your voice entrances me.

If I could, I would tell you,   
that your touch sets me aflame.

If I could, I would tell you,  
that your smile brings me joy.

If I could, I would tell you,  
that you're always on my mind.

If I could, I would tell you,  
But I can't.  
\-------------

Timur let his hand fall, and looked back up at Maxim. He had a huge smile on his face as he stepped closer. “You call me stupid, yet you are the true idiot. If you were really looking, you would have seen just how often I’ve looked at you. How often I have sketched you. How often I have spoken with you, for no reason.”

Maxim looked at Timur in confusion. The sniper smiled again and leaned in. He kissed the hunter, square and true. It was quick, but it was warm.

“I CAN tell you, so I will. I like you too Maxim.”

Dom started clapping in the hallway. “About damned time!”

Maxim flipped him the bird, kissing Timur again as he did.


End file.
